Vanity's Smurfy Companion (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"Oh, you are just so smurfy, you are!" Vanity admired his reflection when he adjusted his hat. He always had an attraction towards himself, making most Smurfs to believe he was very feminine. "I know you know this," he kept speaking to it, "But you are the most wonderful and beautiful Smurf on earth!" Vanity gave his mirror a big kiss before adjusting his hat again. He observed the frame of his mirror and started thinking, "You may need a new frame, my friend. One that truly matches your beauty." Once he headed outside, his attention was shifted from his mirror to Papa's announcement at the Speaking Mushroom. "My fellow Smurfs," Papa spoke, "This year, I am hosting a True Beauty Contest to see which outfit represents our title. Whoever wins this year will win a golden mirror frame!" As the Smurfs reacted in awe, Vanity almost fainted, "Did you hear that?! A golden mirror frame! You're going to look extra Smurfy with that! Oh, I am so ''going to enter that contest! But, I'm going to need some help coming up with the greatest fashion ever! Someone like..." Vanity gasped slightly, "Her." What Vanity saw was the freckled face and light blonde locks of Britze Smurfette. Behind himself, Vanity has shown a slight interest in Britze after he was cured from Gargamel's magnetic attraction potion. But, somehow, he thought Britze was cute in a way. He hid nearby to find out what she and Eska were talking about. "Are you going to sign up for that contest, Eska?" Britze asked her. "Nah, not into the girly stuff," Eska denied, "I'd much rather win some stunt contest than play Dress-Up-On-A-Stage." Eska chuckled at herself, "''Dress-Up-On-A-Stage...''that's a good one! What about you?" "Well, maybe if I do enter," Britze pushed her hair out of her face, "Maybe they'll see I'm pretty enough." "Pretty enough? Pu-Leeze!" Mona said, walking by, "The only person who's pretty enough to win is me!" "Mona, you don't even get the idea of 'pretty'" Eska retorted, "Besides, Britze will do fine, thank you very much!" Mona laughed, "Really?" "I just want to feel like one Smurf likes me," Britze added. "Well, why would they?" Mona started judging her, "With that old mop of hair, those cheap clothing, and don't even get me started on your dotted pimples on your face, no wonder no Smurf likes you!" Britze, hurt and upset, started toying with her hair in shame as her eyes filled with tears. Eska rubbed Britze's back in sympathy and scolded Mona, "What is wrong with you?!" "Everyone knows ''I'm ''the most beautiful Smurf in the village!" Mona replied. "''Au contraire, Mona!" Vanity Smurf jumped out of his hiding place, "But you only take third place, for I ''am the most beautiful in the village!" "''Third?!" Mona repeated, "Who's second?!" "Smurfette of course!" Vanity answered. "Yea, no offense, Mona," Eska added, "But, no Smurf seems to like you either!" Mona harrumphed, stomped her foot, and walked away. The three of them sighed in relief when she was gone. "Thanks, Vanity," Britze brushed her hair out of her face shyly. "Oh, it's not trouble at all! Even though I am the most beautiful, no one should be ridiculed like this!" Vanity looked into his mirror. "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Eska stated, "So what are you doing here exactly?" "I've come to ask Britze to be my partner in the True Beauty Contest," Vanity explained, "If I win, I get a golden frame for my mirror! What'ya say, Britze? It'll be fun to find the perfect design!" Britze looked at Eska, who shrugged, "Don't look at me, it's your decision." Britze looked back at Vanity and gave him her answer, "Ok. I guess that sounds fun." Next Category:Vanity's Smurfy Companion chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story